


Sobre Luhan, Yixing e aquela famigerada brotheragem

by chanteukx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, aff não ta em francês, brotheragem!au, happy ori day, layhan - Freeform, xinghan
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanteukx/pseuds/chanteukx
Summary: Tudo bem que Luhan e Yixing se beijavam com frequência, dormiam fofinho, conheciam a família um do outro... Mas eles juravam por deus que eram apenas amigos!lay + han | brotheragem!au | ori's day
Relationships: Lu Han & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Sobre Luhan, Yixing e aquela famigerada brotheragem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swimyeon (myeonshuai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonshuai/gifts).



> E a layhan finalmente saiu! E ok que não ficou a melhor coisa do mundo mas eu juro que tentei, então aceite meu presentinho mixuruca e continue me amando :(

Yixing não tinha ideia de onde havia enfiado o senso de responsabilidade quando abandonou aquele seminário sobre  _ investimentos no mercado internacional,  _ para ir encontrar Lu Han, e para piorar, não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia. Mas veja bem, que tipo de amigo o Zhang seria se negasse o pedido do Lu para encontrá-lo no bairro onde Junmyeon morava, para que pudessem jogar ovos na janela daquele coreano desgraçado? Então lá estava Zhang Yixing, dirigindo seu _ Dodge Charger 1970 _ , com duas bandejas de ovos no banco do carona — muito bem protegidas pelo cinto de segurança, diga-se de passagem.

Os chineses não eram do tipo vândalos ou coisa assim, o problema era que Kim Junmyeon havia implorado por aquilo. O infeliz do coreano não era capaz de guardar a língua dentro da boca, e não tardou em sair espalhando por ai que havia  _ feito e acontecido _ com Lu han, quando na verdade, mal haviam passado de uns beijinhos (e Zhang Yixing podia provar, já que lembrava bem do outro chinês ter abandonado o Kim para ir dormir consigo). Já sobre Lu Han e Yixing, a coisa era simples: Amigos que se pegavam na maior parte do tempo — e também, conheciam a família um do outro, passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos, agiam como namorados… mas Deus os livre! Eram apenas amigos, eles juravam. 

Depois de estacionar na esquina da rua onde Junmyeon morava, Yixing seguiu a pé até o local indicado pelo Lu, com aquelas duas bandejas nos braços. Bandejas essas, que quase foram ao chão quando Lu Han surgiu de trás de um arbusto, fazendo a alma do pobre Zhang desprender-se do corpo.

— Eu quase fui com Deus agora, Lu Han! — Yixing murmurou, e só não levou a mão ao peito, porque estavam ocupadas.

— Oi 'pra você também, Yixing. — O Lu sorriu e se aproximou do maior para pegar uma das bandejas, antes de retomar a caminhada e ser seguido pelo Zhang. — A casa dele é aquela amarela ali. — Apontou. — Você deixou o carro aberto, né?

— Sim, eu 'tô correndo o risco de ser assaltado para seguir seu plano infalível. — Yixing estalou a língua, virando o rosto na direção da residência do Kim. — Isso vai dar merda.

— Relaxa, Yixing.

— _ Rilixi yixing. _ — Fez careta. — Anda logo com isso antes que alguém apareça.

— Deixa eu subir nos seus ombros. — Lu Han pediu e logo teve o olhar incrédulo do Zhang na sua direção, mas não era como se ele se importasse de fato, então aguardou que o outro cedesse de uma vez. — Yixinggie…

— Vai se foder. — O Zhang bufou e largou a segunda bandeja de ovos no chão, virando o corpo e abaixando para que o Lu subisse em seus ombros. — Exijo uma massagem depois disso. 

— Amanhã, eu prometo. — Lu han murmurou enquanto subia com dificuldade nos ombros de Yixing, sendo sustentado pelas mãos fortes do Chinês.

— Porque amanhã? 

— Porque eu vou sair com o Jongin nesta tarde. — Respondeu simplista, seguido de um tapinha no peito do Zhang. — Vira para lá. 

Não que Yixing tivesse ciúmes ou coisa parecida, mas poxa, havia largado o seminário da faculdade para estar ali com Lu Han, o mínimo que esperava do outro, era passarem o resto do dia juntos. Mas deixou aquilo para lá, afinal também tinha lá seus contatinhos, e não ficaria sozinho. Assunto encerrado, o Zhang se virou na direção da casa, passando seus braços pelas pernas de Lu Han, para manter o chinês equilibrado, a última coisa que precisavam naquele momento era um acidente. 

— Vai logo, caralho. — Yixing grunhiu, tamborilando com os dedos nas canelas do Lu. 

— Calma, tô mirando. 

Os olhos do Zhang acompanharam o baque seco da casca de ovo se quebrando no telhado próximo a janela onde julgou ser o quarto de Junmyeon. De início, tudo pareceu loucura e Yixing estava prestes a desistir daquilo, mas a risada gostosa de Luhan fez com que o outro enfiasse a razão em qualquer canto e continuasse assistindo ao show do amigo, que atirava uma sequência de ovos sem parar, na direção da casa. No entanto, assim como Yixing já havia concluído, não demorou muito para que uma luz se acendesse dentro da residência e antes que pudesse raciocinar, ouviu Luhan sussurrar próximo ao seu ouvido:

— Xing, corre! 

E tudo aconteceu muito rápido: as bandejas de ovos voaram para um lado e os rapazes correram para o outro. Yixing moveu-se de uma forma estranhamente ágil, colocando Luhan, que antes se encontrava em seus ombros, em suas costas, de forma que as pernas do Lu envolvessem seu tronco e ele o sustentasse pelas coxas, para que pudesse correr com mais facilidade. E logo estavam próximos do carro do Zhang, sem sequer deixar vestígios de que um dia estiveram na residência dos Kim.

Assim que teve certeza de que ninguém estava atrás deles, Luhan desceu das costas do Zhang, permitindo-se então, parar para gargalhar. Já Yixing, se encontrava encostado na lataria do carro, com a destra sobre o peito, tentando acalmar a frequência cardíaca que esmurrava sua caixa torácica.

— Isso foi divertido. — Luhan disse entre a risada, aproximando-se do Zhang, que respondeu com uma careta. — Não faça essa cara, você sabe que ele mereceu.

Yixing não respondeu, tratou apenas de desviar o rosto da direção do Lu. De fato, havia gostado de fazer aquilo, mas lembrou-se de que se separariam quando terminassem, e Lu Han iria encontrar Jongin.  _ Não era ciúmes,  _ mas o moreno ainda estava mexido com aquilo. 

_ Mas Lu Han sabia domar Zhang Yixing como ninguém. _

Lentamente, o pequeno Lu — com não muita diferença do outro — se aproximou do Zhang, envolvendo os dois braços no pescoço dele, obrigando Yixing a acabar com a carranca que tinha e envolver o corpo do loiro, quando este buscou seus lábios em um beijo lento, mas longe de ser um daqueles que se dá em público. Os lábios dos chineses se encaixavam com perfeição e as mãos sabiam exatamente onde tocar. Quem passasse por ali, podia afirmar com toda certeza do mundo que se tratava de um jovem casal no ápice de uma paixão, mas Lu Han e Yixing eram apenas amigos — juram por deus. 

Os lábios se afastaram com um selar arrastado, denunciando em silêncio que, nenhum dos dois queria dar fim ao ósculo, no entanto, precisavam ir embora. Ainda estavam parados no meio daquele bairro chique, correndo o risco de serem pegos por um Junmyeon furioso.

— Vamos na festa do Sehun hoje. — Lu Han disse enquanto afivelava o cinto do banco do carona, virando-se para Yixing. Foi difícil conter a risada ao ver a cara do moreno; ele o encarava num misto de confusão e incredulidade. — O que?

—  _ Vamos na festa do Sehun hoje. _ — Yixing afinou a voz para repetir a frase com deboche, ouvindo Luhan estalar a língua em resposta. — Não deveria ser uma pergunta? Quem disse que eu vou?

— Eu ué. Prometi ao Sehun que eu ia. Qual é Xinggie, o moleque vai fazer 18 anos e faz questão da minha presença lá. Você sabe que ele é apaixonado por mim desde sempre

— E onde eu entro nisso? 

— Preciso de carona. 

— E por que eu te daria?

— Porque eu faço a manutenção do seu carro e lavo ele de graça. — Luhan rebateu com um sorriso vencedor nos lábios, fazendo o Zhang xingar em madarim com aquela resposta.

O moreno desistiu de argumentar, definitivamente não valia a pena tentar sobressair a LuHan, porque o outro sempre acabava ganhando — Talvez Yixing fosse bobão demais, quando o assunto era o Lu. 

Nenhum dos dois puxou conversa durante o percurso até a estação de metrô, o loiro conhecia o outro o suficiente para saber que ele não estava nem um pouco afim de conversar. O Lu chegou até a cogitar a ideia de dispensar Jongin e fazer as vontades de Yixing, mas desistiu, sabia que o Zhang era birrento o suficiente para não querer falar consigo até o próximo mês. O Loiro saiu do carro rapidamente quando este foi estacionado próximo a calçada das escadas da estação, deu a volta e apoiou ambos os braços na janela ao lado do outro chinês, levando a ponta dos dedos até o queixo dele, fazendo-o olhar para si. 

— Vou entender se você não quiser ir, ok? Eu estava brincando, você não é obrigado a nada. — Luhan disse mansinho, acariciando a linha do maxilar do Zhang. Ele queria suspirar, dizer o quanto achava aquele homem lindo, mas conteve-se. Às vezes o Lu precisava segurar aquela  _ boiolagem  _ toda. 

— A gente se vê às dez. — Yixing disse simplista, apertando o volante. — E não se atrasa, como sempre. 

— Ei! — Luhan apertou os dedos no queixo de Yixing, balançando o rosto dele de um lado para o outro. — Não é sempre.

— É sim. 

— Vamos apostar? Eu não vou me atrasar hoje. — O loiro disse confiante, fazendo o outro rir. — É sério! Valendo o que? 

— Uma  _ mamada —  _ Yixing disse, levando um tapa do menor. — É sério.

— Você não tem jeito. Às dez então. — Luhan fez menção de se afastar, mas Yixing lhe puxou pelo braço, fazendo-o se aproximar da janela de novo. 

— E meu beijo? 

O Lu riu baixinho e deixou um selar nos lábios finos do moreno, antes de se afastar e sumir para dentro da estação de metrô. 

Yixing deixou o carro na calçada e entrou em casa arrastado, fazendo questão de bater a porta para chamar a atenção do avô — única pessoa com quem se sentia de fato confortável para conversar —, que não hesitou em lhe olhar feio, afinal, o neto estava atrapalhando seu programa.

— Você chegou cedo, o que aconteceu? — O mais velho se deu por vencido ao perceber que o mais novo não iria sossegar. 

— Sai mais cedo da aula. — Yixing jogou as chaves na mesinha de centro e atirou o corpo no sofá vazio. — E fui encontrar o Lu Han. — o mais novo esperou que o avô perguntasse, mas o idoso continuou lhe observando, desinteressado. — Eu fui correndo ver ele, 'pra chegar no fim e ele me trocar por aquele seboso do Jongin. 

— Quando é que vocês vão acabar com isso? — O mais velho perguntou, fazendo uma expressão surpresa tomar a face do neto. — Me poupe Yixing, vocês são dois cabeças-dura. Um não vive sem o outro, mas juram que é  _ só amizade.  _ Estão parecendo adolescentes assustados, que fogem do que realmente estão sentindo. 

— Somos  _ só amigos. _ E eu odeio conversar com você. — O Zhang mais novo grunhiu e sentou no sofá, cruzando os braços emburrado. 

— Então não atrapalhe meu programa de televisão com a sua  _ amizade. _

Yixing não respondeu, apenas deixou que o corpo pesasse para trás, jogando-se mais uma vez no estofado, obrigando-se a assistir o programa que passava na televisão, já que o Zhang não tinha nada de melhor para fazer e estudar estava fora de cogitação, ele não tinha cabeça para isso.

Enquanto os olhos vagavam pela tela da tevê, o chinês pegou-se pensando nas palavras do avô — que por sinal não eram novidades, Yixing mentiria se dissesse que nunca havia pensado naquilo. Mas jamais assumiria, isso era um fato. A questão era que tanto ele, quanto Lu Han estavam bem daquele jeito, e não iriam estragar só porque Yixing estava sentindo uma pontadinha de ciúmes.  _ Ele não gostava de ser trocado. Era _ só isso.

_ E no fim das contas, não havia sido. Lu Han acabou dando bolo em Jongin e foi direto para a casa naquela tarde. A verdade era que, no fundo, o loiro só queria que Yixing tivesse lhe pedido para ficar. _

As horas custaram a passar, mas ainda sim, Yixing quase se atrasou. O Zhang havia se enfiado tão fundo no sofá que precisou de um grande esforço para sair do mesmo. A verdade era que ele não gostava de Sehun — e nem o Oh gostava dele —, era um moleque mimado que sempre dava trabalho quando ia para as festas junto do irmão mais velho. Yixing lembrava bem da última, o infeliz havia bebido escondido e acabou dando dor de cabeça para todo mundo. Agora ele estava atingindo a maioridade, e jurava por Deus que com isso, teria Lu Han para si — paixão que nutria desde os 15 anos. 

— Vai sair? — A voz do avô chamou a atenção de Yixing que caminhava no automático em direção a porta. O chinês não tinha a mínima vontade de ir e por um instante sentiu uma pontada de alegria ao imaginar que o avô iria precisar de si. 

— Vou sim. Mas não é importante, precisa de alguma coisa, yeye? — Questionou enquanto prendia a argola do chaveiro no indicador.

— Carona naquela sua lata velha. Hoje vamos jogar weiqi na casa daquele salafrário do Jung. — O mais velho disse, já recolhendo um casaco do sofá. 

Yixing murchou igual uma flor arrancada do jardim, e não se livrou das risadas do mais velho direcionadas a si. O chinês não se atreveu a proferir uma palavra sequer, sabia que se tocasse no nome de Lu Han, provavelmente levaria um tapa na cabeça e ouviria todo aquele assunto sobre não assumirem um compromisso, então ele apenas dirigiu até a residência dos Jung, que ficava a poucas quadras dali. 

— Quer que eu venha buscar você? — Yixing perguntou assim que parou próximo a calçada, observando o avô sair do veículo, rezando para que a resposta fosse positiva, assim teria desculpa para ir embora daquela festa.

— Não precisa. Curta sua festa — o mais velho acenou e se afastou às pressas. Quando se tratava das noites de jogos, o avô de Yixing nunca tinha hora para voltar. Às vezes ele parecia o jovem da casa. 

Sem opção, o Zhang ligou o rádio do carro e fez o retorno, indo na direção da casa onde o Lu morava. No entanto, como já era previsto, o loiro não estava à sua espera; ele estava atrasado como de costume. Yixing até enviaria uma mensagem para o outro descer, mas sinceramente, queria mais que Luhan não aparecesse só para não ter que ir para a festa do Oh, contudo, como se tudo estivesse girando para lhe contrariar naquele dia, o Lu apareceu na entrada da residência, sorrindo ao notar o Dodge estacionado ali.  _ E sinceramente, Lu Han estava um grande gostoso, trajando um jeans rasgado e uma jaqueta de couro. Ele parecia um bad boy daqueles clichês americanos ruins, mas Yixing não pode deixar de babar um pouquinho, afinal, tinha um penhasco todo por aquele homem. _

— Você está atrasado. — Yixing disse, fingindo seriedade, assim que o loiro entrou no carro.

— É, eu sei. — Ele riu baixinho. — Eu moro numa república, você sabe o quão difícil é usar o banheiro? — o Lu questionou, recebendo apenas um rolar de olhos como resposta. — Perdi a aposta.

— Uhum — o Zhang respondeu sem ânimo, havia até esquecido aquela aposta, pelo simples fato de não levar a sério. Lu Han sempre se atrasava, era uma vitória certa. Não havia graça.

Mas ao contrário de Yixing, Luhan parecia bem interessado naquilo tudo — e talvez,  _ só talvez _ , tivesse feito de propósito. O loiro levou a destra até a ignição e girou a chave antes de retirá-la dali, para desligar o carro. Curioso, o Zhang apenas observou o menor: ele apagou a luz interna e sorriu para si, refletido pela luz que entrava pelos vidros fechados.

— Assim a gente não corre o risco de ter platéia. — justificou antes de sorrir travesso na direção do Zhang. 

Lentamente Lu Han aproximou seu rosto do semelhante do Zhang, juntando seus lábios lentamente, apreciando-os antes de finalmente beijar Yixing, que, não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar e se entregar ao ósculo enquanto seus dedos esguios apertavam a nuca do Lu, quase que, tomado o loiro para si, tornando-o aquele ato cada vez mais sedento, enchendo o interior daquele carro com o desejo que exalava de ambos os jovens. No entanto, não tardou para que Luhan desviasse o caminho dos seus lábios para o pescoço de Yixing, aquela área que, o loiro sabia melhor do que ninguém, o quanto era sensível, por isso não fazia rodeios para passar a língua lentamente pela derme do Zhang, sentindo satisfação ao vê-lo se contorcer no banco do motorista.  _ Se perguntassem a Lu Han qual era seu hobby favorito, ele com toda certeza responderia que era fazer Zhang Yixing se tornar um grande submisso, tocando-o daquela forma.  _

— Sehun deve estar a sua espera…— Yixing provocou com a voz sôfrega, recebendo um chupão como resposta —… vai deixar seu mimadinho esperando, Hannie?

Lu Han não conseguiu evitar a risada soprada contra o pescoço do Zhang. Ele merecia aquela provocação, sabia disso, no entanto, o que Yixing não tinha ideia, era que Lu Han adorava quando o outro demonstrava ciúmes daquele jeito, fazendo comentários ácidos sobre outros homens que mostravam interesse em si.

— No momento, minha preocupação é com outro mimadinho, Zhang — Disse baixo, voltando a encarar Yixing, mesmo com a pouca luz vinda da rua.

Os dois permaneceram imóveis por alguns segundos, ambos os olhos fixos um no outro. Podiam sentir o interior queimando — mais tarde diriam que era apenas tesão, todavia, sabiam que era mais que isso —, mas de repente, como se um alarme soasse dentro de si, avisando da zona perigosa que estava cruzando, Lu Han desviou o olhar, prendendo o lábio inferior entredentes. 

— Empurra o banco para trás…— o loiro pediu baixinho, como se o ar lhe faltasse e não tardou para que Yixing lhe obedecesse, aproveitando o espaço a mais para sentar mais relaxado. 

Lu Han mentiria se dissesse que não gostava da sensação da sua pele queimando por conta do olhar de Yixing na sua direção. O menor levantou brevemente os olhos, enquanto as mãos trabalhavam habilmente para abrir o jeans que o Zhang usava, e admirou o rosto do moreno, levemente iluminado pela luz da janela, e o Lu jamais seria capaz de entender como Zhang Yixing poderia ficar cada vez mais bonito. 

Lentamente a palma do loiro deslizou por toda a extensão do membro de Yixing apertado no tecido da Boxer, e foi o Lu quem arfou, céus, sentiu o estômago contrair só de lembrar da sensação de ter Yixing dentro de si, como nenhum outro conseguia fazer. O carro foi preenchido com um suspiro arrastado quando a glande do Zhang foi pressionada pelo polegar alheio, molhando levemente o tecido da peça íntima.

— Hannie…— o apelido saiu sôfrego dos lábios do Zhang. Seu pau já estava duro por baixo da cueca e o toque lento de Lu Han não estava ajudando muito.

— Hm? — não era como se Lu Han não soubesse o que Yixing queria, mas não tinha graça se não provocasse o maior até tê-lo no limite. 

— Me chupa logo,  _ porra-ah _ ! — o gemido surpresa havia arranhado a garganta do Zhang quando o outro não hesitou em enfiar a mão por baixo do tecido, arrancando seu pau do aperto da boxer, fazendo todo o corpo do moreno arrepiar. 

O Lu moveu-se com agilidade no banco, curvando o corpo na direção de Yixing, e sem cerimônias, levou o pau do Zhang a boca, primeiro esfregando a língua no falo alheio, antes de finalmente abriga-lo entre seus lábios, movendo-os vagarosamente, apenas para sentir cada centímetro do maior pulsando na sua língua. 

Os únicos sons presentes no interior do carro eram os arfares sôfregos de Yixing, misturados ao som molhado dos lábios de Luhan, descendo e subindo no seu pau com perfeita maestria. Mas como era esperado — pelo menos para o Lu —, não demorou muito para que o moreno levasse os dedos até os fios descoloridos do outro, agarrando-os para guiar Lu Han da maneira que desejava, fodendo a boca delicada do menor, sentindo sua glande tocar a garganta do outro, fazendo-o lacrimejar e engasgar vez ou outra, afastando-o do seu pau para que o loiro pudesse respirar, contemplando a visão de um Lu Han bagunçado e de bochechas vermelhas, completamente o oposto da pose que ele tinha quando entrou no carro de Yixing.

O ápice do Zhang veio logo em seguida, em uma das vezes que o outro levou as mãos para acompanhar o trabalho, dedicando a língua apenas a glande de Yixing, fazendo o moreno gemer arrastado, enquanto arqueava as costas contra o banco de couro. Lu Han não reclamou quando sentiu a porra quente de Yixing tocar-lhe a língua, no entanto, tinham aquilo a tanto tempo, que ele não precisava fingir nada para agradar o outro. Quando o corpo de Yixing amoleceu no estofado, o loiro afastou-se com as bochechas levemente infladas para abrir a porta e cuspir todo o gozo de Yixing no gramado da vizinha. 

A visão de Yixing respirando pesado enquanto o braço cobria os olhos e a testa era satisfatória. Lu Han amava admirar o outro naquela bagunça, e no fundo, desejou apenas desistir de tudo para levar o moreno para sua cama, onde pudesse se aconchegar no peito dele. Mas antes que pudesse verbalizar aquele pensamento, viu Yixing se recompor e pigarrear, alegando que eles tinham que ir. 

— Ah, certo. — o loiro forçou um sorriso, prendendo o cinto de segurança.

O caminho seria silencioso, se não fosse pelo rádio, que por sinal, era a única coisa moderna naquele carro velho. Yixing estacionou na esquina da rua onde ficava a residência dos Oh, a fila de carros que ia praticamente de uma ponta a outra, denunciava o grande inferno que estava lá dentro, repleto de amigos do Oh, em sua maioria, menores de idade, e alguns amigos do círculo de Yixing e Lu Han, consequentemente arrastados por Jongdae, irmão de Sehun. Assim que adentraram a casa ridiculamente grande, não foi necessário muito esforço para que ambos os chineses se separassem. Yixing havia encontrado um colega de faculdade e Lu Han foi capturado pelos olhos felinos de Sehun e todo seu blá blá blá sobre aquela festa e o dinheiro que havia gasto com bebidas caras. 

— Fico feliz que tenha vindo, Hannie. — o loiro quase revirou os olhos ao ouvir o apelido saindo da boca do Oh daquele jeito. Sequer tinha intimidade com o Lu para tratá-lo como um dos seus amigos recém-formados no ensino médio.

— É. Parabéns, Sehun. 

O Lu até fugiu do Oh uma ou duas vezes, dando a desculpa de que iria cumprimentar um conhecido, ou procurar Yixing, alegando que o outro chinês era sua carona, então não podia perdê-lo de vista, mas na verdade, Luhan queria apenas livrar-se daquelas investidas toscas que Sehun lhe dava, jurando por Deus que teria alguma chance. 

— Sabe…— o Oh se aproximou, usando a desculpa da música alta para se aproximar de Lu Han, sussurrando em seu ouvido — a gente podia subir, é mais reservado lá em cima.

O loiro respirou e recitou um mantra pela incontável vez, no entanto, sentiu uma luzinha brilhar dentro de si, então virou-se na direção de Sehun e avançou contra o corpo alto do Oh, levando a destra sugestivamente até o peito dele, aproximando-se para sussurrar também.

— Sabe Hun, eu acho uma ótima ideia. Mas acho melhor irmos separados — carregou a voz de manha — não sei se você sabe, mas o Junmyeon andou inventando coisas sobre mim, não quero que pensem que eu sou, hm… fácil. Você é uma exceção.

De repente, Sehun sorriu de orelha a orelha como se o chinês tivesse dito a coisa mais linda do mundo inteiro. O mais novo assentiu exageradamente e se afastou lentamente, disfarçando antes de sumir no meio de todos ali, provavelmente indo para o segundo andar, e essa foi a deixa para que Lu Han pudesse escapar de fininho para o lado de fora da casa. 

Não era como se Sehun fosse feio, ou algo do tipo. Ele era rico, maior de idade, levemente interessante — quando estava calado —, mas Luhan sabia que era apenas um troféu para o mais novo, literalmente uma conquista. A cerca de três anos, quando Sehun passou a nutrir aquela obsessão pelo Chinês, Jongdae havia descoberto uma lista de coisas que Sehun havia traçado como meta, e uma delas era  _ "foder com Lu Han" _ , e desde então, o Lu mantinha distância daquele moleque. Apesar do loiro ser do tipo que não fazia rodeios quando tinha interesse em alguém, e tampouco ligava para a fama de rodado que se espalhava sobre si, Lu g Han não suportava que lhe vissem como um objeto de fácil alcance — por isso a casa de Junmyeon havia acabado daquele jeito. 

Assim que o loiro chegou do lado de fora, pode respirar aliviado por ter se livrado de Sehun, e também, pelo ar fresco que havia ali, não aguentava mais o misto de cigarro, bebida e perfumes caros que impregnavam os cômodos. Ao passar os olhos pelos arredores, não pôde deixar de notar que Yixing estava encostado na parede lateral da casa, com Baekhyun pendurado no seu pescoço. Lu Han já havia visto o Byun algumas vezes na faculdade e lembrava de Yixing ter falado dele, eram colegas e agora, estavam bem próximos

Não era novidade que tanto Yixing, quanto Luhan, sempre ficavam com outras pessoas em festas, no entanto, o loiro nunca havia visto o Zhang com outro alguém, e sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes atravessar seu peito.  _ Odiou ver como Baekhyun apertava os braços de Yixing quando conversavam bem de pertinho. _

Entre a cruz e a espada, Luhan preferiu voltar para o interior da casa, dando sorte de encontrar Jongin na cozinha. Não foi difícil de enrolar o Kim sobre o bolo de mais cedo e não tardou para que os dois estivessem aos amassos contra o balcão da pia.  _ Mas tudo parecia sem graça demais _ . No fundo, parecia que Jongin não sabia lhe tocar da forma certa, e mesmo que o beijo do amorenado fosse  _ realmente _ bom, não era o que Lu Han de fato queria, então, com a desculpa de que iria no banheiro, o Lu escapou de Jongin também. E na fuga, enquanto pensava em onde se esconder, acabou cruzando com Baekhyun sozinho, não contendo-se em perguntar ao coreano sobre Yixing. 

— Ele disse que ia fumar e já voltava. — ele riu baixinho — Mas eu acho que levei um fora. Vida que segue. 

O loiro queria muito xingar com todos os palavrões que conhecia por saber que o Zhang ainda tinha aquele hábito insuportável, no entanto, estava tentando segurar a felicidade por saber que o moreno não iria voltar a ficar com Baekhyun, então o Lu não enrolou para sair da residência dos Oh, em busca do Zhang. 

O maior estava na esquina onde havia estacionado o carro, sentado na calçada, enquanto levava aquele cigarro aos lábios. Tudo bem que Lu Han achava — em segredo — Yixing extremamente sexy fumando, mas jamais diria isso para o outro pelo simples fato de odiar os caminhos que o Zhang tomava quando voltava a fumar.  _ Começava com cigarros e logo estava metido com Chanyeol, saindo de madrugada para fumar maconha. _

— Você disse que ia parar. — Lu Han disse baixo, tirando o cigarro que pendia dos lábios de Yixing para jogar no chão e pisar em seguida. 

— Fumo com menos frequência agora — Yixing respondeu simplista, virando na direção do loiro, que ainda estava de pé. — Eu não vou passar de cigarros de novo, já prometi pra você, não prometi?

— Não acredito em você.

— Hannie…— Yixing tentou argumentar, no entanto, a expressão de Luhan era irredutível. O moreno então levantou e se aproximou do mais baixo, que não se moveu, apenas desviou o olhar. — eu prometi.

— Você sempre promete. Mas tá sempre metido com o Chanyeol — o menor murmurou, empurrando levemente o Zhang quando o mesmo fez menção de abraçá-lo. 

— Isso não acontece há um tempo, e você sabe porquê, eu estou sempre com você. — Yixing levou a destra até o queixo do Lu, fazendo o menor lhe encarar. — Para com isso.

— Odeio você e essa irresponsabilidade — grunhiu, deixando alguns tapas no ombro do moreno, parando apenas quando o maior lhe segurou rapidamente, puxando o Lu contra o próprio peito. 

— Por isso, eu tenho você. — Yixing riu baixinho, recebendo mais um tapa do loiro em resposta. 

— Não vai voltar para o Baekhyun? — o menor perguntou abafado, contra o ombro do outro.

— Não. — a resposta de Yixing foi rápida, mas logo houve silêncio. Lu Han estava feliz em saber que o amigo ficaria consigo, mas tinha medo daquele sentimento que estava passando a dominar seu peito.  _ E o de Yixing também. _ — Eu mereço um beijo, não acha?

— Merece um soco, isso sim!

— Para, vai. — o moreno moveu o rosto, ficando de frente para o menor, que acabou por selar seus lábios rapidamente. — Han, me beija direito…

A frase foi proferida baixinha, com aquele timbre rouco que Yixing atingia ao pé do ouvido de Lu Han, fazendo o corpo do loiro arrepiar por inteiro. A mão do maior alcançou seu rosto, levando-o na direção do seu semelhante, para que os lábios se encostassem lentamente. Aquilo era quase um ritual dos dois antes do beijo; tocavam-se minimamente, num pedido mudo de permissão — não destinado ao outro, mas sim a si mesmos, permitindo que nenhum sentimento escapasse pelo toque sutil de ambas as línguas, mas daquela vez foi diferente. Quando Yixing deu início ao beijo, envolvendo o corpo de Luhan com ambos os braços, sem nenhuma segunda intenção, os lábios se encaixando sem pressa e os toques sutis se fizeram presentes, o Lu jurou que poderia derreter e sentiu as pernas vacilarem, tal como uma adolescente apaixonada em seu primeiro beijo.

— Vamos embora...— Luhan quem interrompeu o ósculo, queria passar o resto da noite beijando Yixing daquele jeito, mas não a beira de uma calçada.

O Zhang assentiu de imediato, separando seu corpo do semelhante do loiro, para que ambos os jovens pudessem rumar na direção do carro, a poucos passos deles. O caminho de volta foi silencioso, só que diferente da ida, não houve desconforto por parte dos dois, mas sim, uma grande confusão. Yixing sentia aquela maldita borboleta que havia escapado da prisão, voando livremente pelo seu estômago, fazendo seu coração bater diferente, e Lu Han, mal sentia as pernas trêmulas. No fundo, o avô de Yixing estava certo; nenhum dos dois sabia lidar com aquele sentimento. 

Assim que o carro parou em frente a república onde Luhan vivia, nenhum dos dois disse uma palavra sequer por longos minutos, até que por fim, o loiro tomou a frente, voltando-se na direção de Yixing:

— Quer dormir comigo? — perguntou baixinho, prendendo o lábio entredentes. Sabia que o melhor a se fazer era dar tchau e falar com o Zhang somente alguns dias depois, mas já estava fodido mesmo, não via porque não arriscar. 

— Tenho aula amanhã cedo — Yixing disse, mais para si do que em resposta ao outro, pensando no quão cedo teria que sair da casa do Lu, para conseguir chegar a tempo na aula, todavia, valia o esforço. — Mas sim. Eu quero.

O loiro não conteve o sorriso vitorioso ao ouvir a resposta do maior, não demorando a sair do carro, para esperá-lo do lado de fora. Naquela noite, diferente das outras, Yixing e Luhan não transaram. O Zhang apenas envolveu o corpo do loiro num abraço quente, e permitiu-se adormecer sentindo o perfume desprendido da derme delicada de Luhan, sem calcular nenhum dos atos impensados daquela noite. 

Yixing saiu na ponta dos pés naquela manhã. O Zhang não queria que Luhan acordasse por: a) o Lu não tinha aula naquele dia, não havia razão para acordá-lo antes das sete; e b) se o loiro acordasse, teriam de conversar sobre as coisas e como elas estavam acontecendo, então, era melhor deixar tudo como estava. 

_ E como era previsto, eles acabaram se afastando durante a semana. _ Aquilo era como uma regra, ainda que não fosse propriamente verbalizada por ambos os amigos; quando sentiam que estavam prestes a cruzar a linha de fogo, se afastaram por uns dias. Isso sempre acontecia com um ou com o outro às vezes, inventavam trabalhos, compromissos, qualquer coisa que os mantivessem longe. Mas aquela era a primeira vez que acontecia com os dois ao mesmo tempo — o que poupou várias desculpas sem noção, diga-se de passagem. 

[...]

Lu Han não aguentava mais. Cinco dias, esse era o tempo que estava sem falar com Yixing, e, nessa de se manter afastado do outro, obrigou-se a buscar companhia por aí, e foi assim que acabou com Jongin em seu quarto. O convite era simples: maratonar Velozes e furiosos — a saga de filmes favoritos do Lu, que, desde novo era apaixonados por carros —, o problema era que, na linguagem do século XXI, convidar alguém para assistir a um filme, significava qualquer coisa, menos assistir ao filme de fato, e por conta disso, o Lu se encontrava desviando das investidas escabrosas de Jongin em si. Poxa, ele não queria transar, queria assistir seus filmes em paz e talvez, ganhar um cafuné. Mas esse não era nem de longe o interesse do Kim. Jongin estava longe de ser do tipo que se joga fora, era alto, gostoso, inteligente, engraçado, contudo, não era o que o loiro de fato queria.

Os dias longe do Zhang fizeram Lu Han pensar, muito mais do que deveria, sobre os dois em si. Se conheceram no ensino médio, o primeiro beijo havia acontecido na primeira festa que os estrangeiros participaram, logo depois se aproximaram e acabaram melhores amigos. Depois disso passou a ser natural estar com Yixing, beijá-lo sempre que tinha vontade, a primeira transa com o outro chinês veio aos dezenove, Lu Han lembrava bem daquela noite, fugiram da festa de formatura para se esconder no quarto do Zhang, e depois de alguns beijos e toques nada sutis, fizeram sexo a noite toda, e desde então, nunca mais pararam. No entanto, um medo em comum fez-se presente na vida dos dois jovens, nunca foi medo de se apaixonar, de um relacionamento, mas tinham medo de perder um ao outro, pois veja bem, quando dois amigos brigam, é normal que se reconciliem depois, agora, quando um casal termina, nada mais volta ao normal. Lu Han não queria perder Yixing e vice-versa, por isso prometeram que nunca passaria de amizade, mesmo que os sentimentos esmagassem seus corações, tal como estava acontecendo naquele momento. 

E lá para o meio do segundo filme, Lu Han dispensou Jongin com a desculpa de que teria de correr para a oficina, por conta de um trabalho urgente. As horas passaram e o loiro permaneceu sentado no tapete do quarto, encarando a tela do celular, até finalmente sucumbir à vontade de ligar para Yixing e acabar de vez com aquela distância entre os dois. Então, antes que desistisse, Luhan digitou o número que sabia de cór e aguardou que o outro atendesse, o que aconteceu logo após o quarto toque:

— Pensei que não ia atender. — o loiro murmurou baixinho, apoiando as costas na cama.

_ — Porque eu faria isso?  _

— Você sumiu.

—  _ Você também —  _ ouviu Yixing caminhar pela casa, em seguida um suspiro. —  _ Senti saudades. _

— Vem 'pra cá, quero companhia 'pra assistir  _ Velozes e Furiosos. _

_ — Eu não posso, tenho companhia…—  _ Yixing disse a última parte em tom baixo, quase como se não quisesse contar aquele detalhe.

— Quem é o sortudo? — No entanto, houve silêncio. Lu Han quase jurou que a ligação havia caído, mas podia ouvir Yixing respirar do outro lado. — Yixing, quem está com você?

—  _ O Junmyeon… _

— Você deve estar desesperado mesmo — Fez um biquinho ao encarar a própria mão, fechando-a levemente — Não vou mais te atrapalhar, até amanhã, Yixing.

_ — Hannie… Tudo bem, até amanhã. _

Luhan desligou o telefone em seguida. O loiro mentiria se dissesse que não estava puto. Tantas pessoas no mundo e Yixing tinha que estar justo com Junmyeon? No fim, o chinês preferiu deixar aquele assunto para lá, não era problema dele. 

Yixing respirou fundo enquanto encarava o ecrã do aparelho em suas mãos, veja bem, Luhan não havia sido o único com a necessidade de preencher o vazio deixado pelo outro naqueles dias, a diferença era que o Zhang, não tinha paciência para flertar e convencer alguém a ficar consigo, Junmyeon havia sido a opção mais viável — mesmo que acabasse sendo alvo de fofocas e mentiras mal contadas durante a semana. Quem ligava? Junmyeon não tinha credibilidade  _ e Yixing menos ainda _ .

O chinês estava ferrado, aquela maldita ligação era tudo que ele mais queria durante a semana, no entanto, como era um grande fodido, tudo tinha que acontecer na hora e no dia errado! Sequer podia dispensar Junmyeon, já tinha combinado que o coreano dormia em sua casa — ainda que fosse a contragosto, Yixing não levava ninguém para sua cama; exceto Luhan — já que o rapaz morava praticamente do outro lado da cidade. E enquanto o chinês arrastava o corpo de volta para o sofá, ouviu o diabinho do seu ombro sussurrar uma ideia absurda, mas que, na cabeça sequelada de Zhang Yixing 

fez total sentido.

— Junmyeon-ah! — chamou, tendo o olhar entediado de Junmyeon na sua direção. — Vamos pro quarto assistir um filme?

E o pobre Kim, sem ter ideia do que lhe aguardava, assentiu minimamente interessado, afinal, estava ali por um único propósito , e este sequer parecia próximo de se realizar, já que Yixing estava fugindo dele tal como o diabo da cruz.

Assim que subiram e se acomodaram na cama o Zhang surgiu com aquela pérola do seu grande acervo _ de filmes mágicos — _ também chamado de remédios contra a insônia. Um clássico em preto e branco, tão tedioso quanto uma competição de tricô, mas era tiro e queda! Em menos de vinte minutos de filme, Junmyeon já babava no travesseiro, denunciando que não acordaria mais naquela noite; exatamente o que o Zhang precisava.

Na ponta dos pés, o chinês enfiou algumas coisas dentro da mochila e saiu do quarto, rezando para que a porta não fizesse nenhum barulho quando fechasse. Depois daquilo, tudo pareceu mais fácil, a mochila foi pendurada em um dos ombros e o moreno rumou apressado até o porta-chaves que ficava na parede, contudo, a voz grossa do Zhang mais velho ecoou pelo ambiente vazio, fazendo o corpo de Yixing congelar onde estava. Ele havia esquecido que o avô era um consumidor assíduo de programas noturnos da tevê.

— Onde você vai essa hora? — Yixing não foi capaz de responder, de repente, sentiu-se envergonhado pelo que estava fazendo. — Já sei, vai ver o Lu Han? — recebeu um aceno em resposta. — E o rapaz lá em cima?

Yixing engoliu a resposta a seco, o plano era perfeito, claro, se ninguém lhe pegasse no ato — até porque, era ridículo ter que explicar tudo aquilo. 

— Junmyeon mora do outro lado da cidade — justificou. 

— Então você resolveu deixá-lo dormindo para fugir no meio da noite, só para ir dormir com _ "o seu amigo" —  _ enfatizou as últimas palavras, fazendo aspas no ar.

— É…— o Zhang mais novo suspirou, sentindo-se um imbecil por tudo aquilo. Lentamente, ele colocou as chaves de volta no gancho, sem muita coragem de encarar o avô — Eu sou um idiota, vai, pode me xingar.

— Sim Jiashuai, você é um grande idiota — o homem murmurou, terminando com uma risada anasalada. — e burro também!

— Obrigado por acrescentar mais adjetivos. 

— Sabe, sua avó costumava dizer que o amor nos deixa inconsequentes e que não havia nenhum problema nisso, claro, se nossa inconsequência não machucar ninguém — o mais velho suspirou — eu tenho certeza que o rapaz ali em cima não vai se machucar em acordar sozinho amanhã, mas e se da próxima vez acontecer com alguém que realmente gosta de você?

— Pode dar logo o esporro, eu aguento. 

— Não Shuai, eu não vou te xingar. Eu só quero que você dê um jeito na sua vida, porque eu não quero chegar na sala amanhã e encontrar você enfiado no sofá, parecendo um homem de meia idade depressivo, porque o Luhan está com outro. Se você sair por essa porta e me prometer que vai resolver essa bagunça de uma vez por todas, eu posso dizer ao Junmyeon que você saiu mais cedo para a aula quando ele acordar. Caso contrário, espero que você seja homem o suficiente para voltar pro quarto e levá-lo para casa amanhã.

_ Resolver essa bagunça _ , essas palavras ficaram girando na mente de Yixing enquanto ele encarava a parede branca na sua frente, se perguntando se estava realmente pronto para  _ resolver _ as coisas.

— E se não der certo? — o mais novo perguntou baixinho — E se eu perder ele?

— Já está perdendo, ou você acha que os dois vão passar o resto da vida assim? Ora ou outra, uma dessas pessoas que ele usa para tapar o buraco que você deixa, vai acabar ficando de vez, e aí, não vai ter 

outra ligação no meio da noite pedindo para você ir até lá — o mais velho se sentou na sua poltrona, desviando o olhar para a televisão.

Yixing levantou os olhos na direção das chaves que pareciam balançar no gancho, e num ato — quase, porque Yixing mentiria se dissesse que não pensou muito sobre aquilo tudo durante anos, aquele havia sido seu ápice de coragem — impensado, passou a mão nas chaves e saiu sem sequer se despedir do mais velho. Ele sabia que o avô estava com aquele sorrisinho vitorioso nos lábios, não queria se sentir tripudiado pelo fato do velho estar certo sobre tudo. 

Chegar até a república foi fácil, não havia trânsito uma hora daquelas, difícil mesmo foi tomar coragem para sair do carro e dar a volta na casa, fazendo um esforço do cão para subir aquela escada velha que Luhan deixava embaixo da sua janela para sair sem ter que dar satisfação pra ninguém, aquela porcaria sacudia a cada degrau que o chinês pisava, e ele jurou que o objeto poderia se desmanchar a qualquer momento, no entanto, acabou conseguido subir em segurança até a sacada do loiro, respirando fundo antes de bater lentamente na janela de vidro com o nó dos dedos.

Luhan demorou a abrir e o Zhang jurou que o outro havia dormido, mas na verdade, o loiro havia lhe visto chegar pela fresta da cortina, só que assim que o moreno, Luhan também precisava de coragem para deixar Yixing entrar — principalmente depois de receber uma mensagem do avô do rapaz, com quem conversava secretamente, dizendo que deveriam " _ tomar jeito _ ".

Lentamente, o Lu empurrou o lado esquerdo da janela, torcendo para que o outro lembrasse de ficar do lado oposto, caso contrário, acabaria caindo. Yixing estava sentado no parapeito, encarando o all star amarelo que usava, perdido demais nos próprios pensamentos para notar o Lu lhe observando.

— Você veio…— Luhan murmurou baixinho, temendo assustar Yixing, não queria uma possível catástrofe. Por sorte, o outro apenas levantou os olhos, não parecendo muito surpreso com sua presença.

— Você pediu que eu viesse.

— Não imaginei que largaria sua companhia para vir assistir uns filmes bobos comigo — riu baixinho, um tanto sem jeito. Aquilo tudo era tão idiota que sequer parecia real.

— Eu largaria qualquer pessoa para fazer qualquer coisa com você.

O loiro conteve o sorriso que ameaçou rasgar em seus lábios e pediu para que o Zhang entrasse em seu quarto, alegando que estava perdendo o filme — mas na verdade,  _ Dominic Toretto _ nem importava mais —.

— Estou no quarto filme já, você que lute — o mais baixo disse, fingindo não se importar muito com a presença do outro enquanto caminhava na direção da cama onde estava anteriormente, espiando o moreno largar a mochila que tinha nos ombros, pelo canto do olho. — Vem logo. 

Yixing não fez aquilo de imediato, seus olhos buscaram Luhan por alguns segundos, antes de se aproximar do colchão. O Zhang parecia incerto dos próprios passos, contudo, havia prometido para o avô que daria um jeito em tudo — não importava se no fim, seguisse seu coração ao invés das promessas feitas ao outro anos atrás. 

Lentamente, o Zhang se acomodou na cama do outro, já sem os sapatos e a jaqueta que usava, recebendo um Luhan em seu abraço, quase que de forma despretensiosa e nada mais foi dito durante o filme todo, apenas ficaram ali, como se aquilo já estivesse acontecendo a horas.

Estavam no início do quinto filme quando o Zhang se moveu, deixando um selar molhado na nuca de Luhan, depois do primeiro vieram mais alguns e, se isso estivesse acontecendo horas atrás, e a pessoa a lhe incomodar fosse outra, o loiro provavelmente estaria puto por ter seu filme interrompido, mas tratava-se de Yixing, este que lhe deixava mole apenas com alguns beijinhos espalhados pelo pescoço. 

— O que você quer? — Luhan perguntou baixinho, com a voz preguiçosa, enquanto seus olhos fechavam vagarosamente.

— Eu estava com saudades — O Zhang murmurou simplista, subindo os lábios pela lateral do pescoço alheio, até estar próximo do maxilar do outro. 

Luhan não negou quando os lábios se tocaram lentamente e a mão de Yixing tomou sua nuca, guiando-o num beijo delicado, repleto de carícias sutis vindas de ambas as partes. O Lu moveu-se na cama, apenas para ajustar-se sobre o corpo do maior, sendo abraçado em resposta, sem sequer interromper o ósculo, ainda que precisassem respirar, matar a saudade que sentiam um do outro era prioridade.

— Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você, Xing — o loiro por fim segredou entre os lábios avermelhados do Zhang.

— Eu também não.

Luhan afastou os lábios dos semelhantes de Yixing, esfregando o nariz lentamente no do Zhang, admirando o rosto do moreno, céus, o loiro não era capaz de achar palavras que pudessem definir o quão lindo aquele chinês era, podia jurar que aquela beleza se assemelhava a uma escultura grega, perfeitamente moldada.

Os dois ficaram daquele jeito até Luhan adormecer no peito de Yixing. O Zhang demorou a pegar no sono, aquela sensação de ter um borboletário inteiro no estômago não lhe deixava pregar os olhos. Lentamente, ele virou na direção do menor, observando o quão sereno o loiro parecia estar, e se perguntava se era o único inebriado por todos aqueles sentimentos. No fim, chegou a conclusão que se afundar em todas aquelas informações que seu cérebro insistia em processar não o levaria em lugar nenhum, então tratou de se ajeitar no colchão, aconchegado o Lu em seu abraço, aproveitando do perfume que desprendia dos fios descoloridos do menor.

Luhan acordou com o ombro levemente dolorido, dormir tanto tempo na mesma posição — mesmo que o abraço de Yixing fosse tão gostoso —, não era a melhor coisa do mundo. O loiro tentou ao máximo não acordar o Zhang quando esticou o braço para pegar o celular e conferir as horas, o problema foi quando a tela ligou e o brilho no máximo, bateu na cara de Yixing, acordando o rapaz.

— Que horas são? — o Zhang perguntou baixo, com aquele maldito timbre rouco que arrepiava Luhan da cabeça aos pés. 

— Seis horas — o menor respondeu baixo, desligando a tela rapidamente — volta a dormir.

— Eu tenho aula hoje…— Yixing choramingou, envolvendo o menor em seu abraço — E um trabalho 'pra entregar.

— Temos algumas horas?

— Duas, pra ser exato.

Luhan sorriu pequeno, e numa tentativa de se ajustar melhor, acabou esbarrando com o joelho na ereção saliente de Yixing, ouvindo um grunhido baixo escapar dos lábios do moreno.

— Você já está duro? — riu baixinho, movendo estrategicamente o joelho naquela área.

— Difícil não ficar, principalmente com você roçando em mim a noite inteira.

— Você gosta, eu sei.

—  _ Shhh.  _

— Vem calar. 

O Zhang não conteve uma risada anasalada ao ouvir aquela frase dita pelo outro, Luhan era um grande atrevido e amava aquilo — e também amava o loiro, mesmo que não dissesse aquelas palavras. Yixing foi ágil em puxar o corpo do loiro, beijando os lábios finos e delicados do Lu, tendo de lidar com o pau duro que começava a lhe incomodar no aperto da cueca.

O moreno desceu a destra lentamente pela lateral do corpo de Luhan, agarrando a coxa roliça do loiro, puxando-o para cima do seu corpo, sentando o menor sobre o membro rígido, confirmando mais uma vez o quão perfeito era o encaixe de ambos os corpos. Ao contrário do que era habitual, tudo acontecia devagar, os corpos se esfregavam lentamente, como uma dança extremamente sensual, enquanto as roupas pouco a pouco paravam em algum canto do quarto de Luhan, enquanto as posições eram invertidas. O Lu mentira se dissesse que não amava dominar Yixing, sentar no moreno enquanto lhe admirava gemer baixo, mas ali, com o Zhang beijando cada centímetro da sua pele, Luhan sentiu-se no paraíso, principalmente quando o outro afastou suas coxas, esfregando os lábios em seu interior tão devagar, a ponto de fazer o loiro se contorcer de prazer, somente pelo toque naquele ponto sensível.

Yixing sabia o que fazia. O Zhang era capaz de mapear todo o corpo de Luhan de olhos fechados, e foi dessa forma que levou o membro do Lu aos lábios, subindo e descendo contra a extensão do menor, fazendo-o morder o próprio punho para conter os gemidos que escapavam dos seus lábios — ainda estavam cercados pelos colegas de Luhan, e, mesmo que não ligassem de fato se ouvissem, levaram em consideração o horário da manhã —. O loiro sentiu como se tocasse o céu quando seu pau foi fundo na garganta de Yixing, lhe fazendo tremer inteiro de prazer, no entanto, a ideia de gozar primeiro não estava em seus planos, gostava muito mais quando chegavam ao ápice juntos, completamente exaustos e suados. 

— Xinggie…— chamou choroso, ouvindo o estalo molhado do seu pau deixando os lábios do Zhang, tendo a atenção do mesmo para si. — Me fode, por favor.

E lá estava Lu Han, usando seu jeitinho manhoso contra o moreno, que não tardou a obedecê-lo. Contudo, o loiro jurou que ouviria uma daquelas ordens de Yixing ao pé do ouvido, mandando que ele ficasse de quatro ou sentasse em si, como fazia sempre que estava excitado daquela forma — não que Luhan não gostasse, céus, ele amava sentir o pau de Yixing ir fundo dentro de si, como acontecia nessas posições —, mas o Zhang não o fez, pelo contrário, esticou-se até a gaveta da cabeceira, onde sabia ficar o lubrificante e alguns preservativos de Luhan, e ajeitou-se as costas do loiro, empurrando-o para que ficasse de lado, assim não tardando em lambuzar dois dos seus dedos no pote transparente e rodear a entrada do Lu antes de afundar um de cada vez ali, usando os dois dígitos para fodê-lo lentamente, enquanto os lábios marcavam a pele branquinha do pescoço de Luhan, que naquela altura, nem lembrava mais dos colegas, apenas permitia-se gemer inúmeros palavrões desconexos, enquanto forçava o travesseiro contra o pau que pulsava em resposta, toda vez que os dedos longos de Yixing atingiam sua próstata com extrema facilidade. 

— Yixing-ah! Que inferno… me fode logo — O Lu grunhiu, enquanto tentava conter o movimento do pulso do Zhang. 

— Desesperado assim,  _ amor? —  _ Yixing perguntou baixo ao pé do ouvido de Luhan, sentindo a entrada alheia apertar seus dedos, denunciando o quão perto o loiro estava de gozar, apenas com aqueles toques. 

Os olhos do menor rolaram em desespero, por pouco seu controle foi para o espaço, não tinha estrutura nenhuma para ouvir o Zhang lhe chamando daquele jeito. Gemeu baixo quando os dedos de Yixing deixaram seu interior para finalmente dar espaço ao membro rijo do maior. 

Yixing agarrou a coxa do outro, levantando-a brevemente antes de mover o quadril com agilidade, adentrando o corpo de Luhan com tamanha facilidade, e porra, o Lu jurou que poderia se derreter inteiro quando sentiu cada centímetro do moreno dentro de si com força. Os gemidos já ecoavam entre as paredes do quarto, enquanto os corpos se moviam, ora devagar, ora com força, a ponto da cama se chocar contra a parede.

O fim chegou para Luhan quando a mão enorme do Zhang agarrou seu pescoço, envolvendo-o, logo acompanhada de uma estocada forte que fez os olhos de Luhan rolarem e seu corpo tremer inteiro ao gozar. Yixing manteve o ritmo acelerado, fazendo questão de beijar a pele alva do Lu enquanto seus gemidos morriam ali, enterrados na derme macia, e não tardou para que o moreno gozasse também, apertando o corpo menor ao seu. 

Ambos os rapazes se encontravam num embolado de arfares pesados e corpos suados, e mesmo com o calor infernal que havia ocupado o quarto, não desfizeram o abraço, ficaram ali, numa tentativa de acalmar ambos os corações acelerados, mas parecia impossível.

— Você me chamou de amor…— Luhan foi quem quebrou o silêncio, ainda cansado.

— Uhum — o Zhang murmurou, deixando um beijo molhado na nuca do menor. 

Ainda que o loiro desconfiasse que tinha sido um impulso do calor do momento, ele não podia deixar de sentir-se bobo. Tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes imaginou aquele apelido saindo dos lábios bonitos de Yixing. 

— Você precisa tomar banho...— riu baixinho —...e eu também! Ninguém acorda cedo, então a gente pode usar o banheiro. 

E com muita preguiça, Yixing levantou junto de Luhan para irem até o banheiro e bom, não é preciso dizer que depois de alguns beijos no chuveiro, acabaram fazendo sexo mais uma vez naquela manhã.

Yixing nem pode se despedir direito — sequer ter  _ aquela —  _ conversa com Luhan. O moreno estava muito, muito atrasado para a aula, e teve de sair voando para a faculdade, onde por sinal, quase teve um infarto após correr o campus todo para chegar a tempo. Por sorte, seu professor também estava atrasado, era de fato um dia de sorte!

— Yixing! — e o Chinês quase infartou quando ouviu a voz de Junmyeon, assim que saiu da sala aula. O Zhang ficou tão nervoso que sequer conseguiu responder, apenas sorriu amarelo na direção do Kim — Seu avô me disse que saiu cedo, você poderia ter me acordado — fez biquinho — eu apaguei bonito ontem a noite.

— Ah é. Eu não queria te incomodar — coçou a nuca brevemente, dando um passo para trás assim que Junmyeon se aproximou, fazendo menção de abraçá-lo. — Junmyeon…

— O que foi? Sabe, a gente podia ir lá para casa hoje e…

— Não vai rolar, desculpa — foi direto, suspirando em seguida — é que eu gosto… Na verdade eu sou completamente apaixonado por alguém e eu já tô atrasado para resolver algo. Muito atrasado mesmo.

E sem nem esperar a resposta do Kim, Yixing saiu correndo na direção do estacionamento da faculdade. Assim que entrou no carro, a mochila voou para o banco de trás, e o Chinês digitou uma mensagem rapidamente, destinada a Luhan.

_ "Precisamos conversar, quero te levar em um lugar, então você tem vinte minutos." _

E para a sorte do loiro, ele não estava completamente sujo de graxa, embora ainda vestisse o macacão da oficina onde trabalhava durante o dia. 

— Onde vamos? — o Lu perguntou curioso ao se sentar no banco do carona, reparando o aperto dos dedos de Yixing no volante — Tá tudo bem?

— Uhum. 

E nada mais foi dito durante o percurso. Era impossível não reparar o nervosismo que emanava de cada poro do corpo do Zhang, ele sequer havia ligado o rádio ou feito alguma gracinha, apenas dirigiu, para algum lugar que Luhan não tinha ideia onde era.

E tão clichê quanto um filme adolescente, Yixing estacionou no alto de um parque, que Luhan lembrava de já ter ido com o próprio Zhang. O moreno saiu do carro sem dizer nada e sentou-se no capô do veículo, aguardando o menor. 

— Porque estamos aqui? — Luhan perguntou assim que sentou ao lado do moreno, virando o rosto em sua direção. Diferente do maior, que admirava o horizonte.

— Quanto tempo a gente se conhece? Cinco, seis anos? 

— Sete — o loiro riu da pergunta, mas não perguntou o motivo.

— Caralho, sete? — Yixing também riu — Isso quer dizer que pelo menos a quatro eu sou louco por você? — não obteve resposta, Luhan parecia atônito demais — Eu tenho medo, sabe? Medo de dar errado e perder você — Finalmente se virou para o outro — Mas eu acho que vou te perder de qualquer forma, engolindo ou não todos esses sentimentos.

— Você tá dizendo que…

— Que eu amo você, Luhan. Amo desde sempre — O Zhang corou levemente, desviando o olhar, sem jeito.

O Lu ficou em silêncio por longos minutos e por pouco isso não fez o moreno sair correndo, completamente arrependido pelo ato anterior. Desperto do transe que havia se enfiado, Luhan finalmente se deu conta do que estava acontecendo ali e sentiu o coração acelerar ao proferir aquelas palavras:

— Eu também amo você, Xinggie.

E como qualquer fim romântico que se preze, o beijo partiu do Lu, numa tentativa de acalmar aquelas milhares de borboletas que voavam em seu estômago. Yixing envolveu seus braços no corpo alheio e desejou que o Lu nunca mais saísse dali. 

_ E ele nunca mais saiu. _

E mesmo depois de anos, se perguntassem aos dois sobre o que tinham, a resposta ainda era a mesma: "melhores amigos".

_ Melhores amigos que se beijavam, transavam, dormiam fofinho e agora, também namoravam. _

**Author's Note:**

> faltou pouquinho pros 10k (isso que eu planejei só 4 AUSGSHSSSHSSHS). ENFIM PARABÉNS DE NOVO JACAREZINHA 🥺💚 e releva o vapo ruim porque faz anos que eu não consigo escrever algo decente.  
> Esse layhan brotherzinho foi a melhor coisa daquele rpg meia boca e eu sou extremamente feliz por ter feito ele com você! Enfim, to enrolando porque eu não sei o que dizer, esgotei todos o meu estoque de boiolagem na sua thread, então te amo e é isso


End file.
